


Under the Sea (But in Space)

by CrystalDragonette



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Protective Hunk, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDragonette/pseuds/CrystalDragonette
Summary: Being half fish is hard, especially when you're in the middle of space, fighting an intergalactic war. Lance messes up and nearly hurts himself. Hunk always knows what to do. Shiro is a mess.





	Under the Sea (But in Space)

**Author's Note:**

> This is it. This is the story that started my blog.

“Shut it down!”

Everyone turned to Shiro as the Gladiator stopped its attacks. Confusion flitted across their faces as Keith moved towards him. 

“Shiro? What-” He cut himself off, hearing harsh panting and whining. As he turned, he saw Lance, on his knees, gripping his neck. “Lance?”

He was almost knocked over as Hunk rushed past him, who fell to his knees next to Lance.

“Lance?”

The only response was Lance’s pants. Hunk gently pried Lance’s hands away from his neck, only to tense up when he finally moved them.

“Hunk?” Pidge steps closer only to jump back when Hunk picks Lance up, fear showing through his eyes.

“Coran! I need the biggest tub of water you can find!”

Coran, who rushed to the door when Shiro cancelled training, nods before running out with a, “Follow me.”

Hunk follows quickly and looks back at Shiro. “I need you to help me strip him once we get there.”

Shiro only nods, the only thought on his mind was Lance. The room they entered looked as if it should have been an aquarium, a large tank sitting in the middle of the room. Shiro looks away and back to Hunk and Lance, helping to strip Lance of his armor. He looks at Lance’s face, gritting his teeth when he sees his head limply laying against Hunk’s chest.

Once fully undressed, Hunk carries him into the tank, calling for Shiro to follow.

“I need you to keep his hips under the water. Do NOT let them up.” 

Shiro only nodded, already pushing Lance’s hips under. Nothing could have prepared him for Hunk suddenly plunging Lance’s head under the water, Lance tensing and struggling.

“Hunk!” he had shouted.

“Hunk, what the hell!” 

“Let him up! He can’t breathe!”

Keith and Pidge rushed towards the tank.

“Princess! Coran! Stop them!”

Allura wrapped her arms around Pidge’s waist, holding her back and dodging her hits. Coran tackled Keith, sitting on his back and pinning him to the ground. “I hope you know what you’re doing, Number 2!”

Shiro gaze snapped back to Lance, eyes wide and he began to shake. Lance had stopped moving completely. He ripped his hands away from swimming back. He killed him, he just killed Lance.

“Dude…”

“What the hell?”

“Number 2? What is going on?”

Shiro hesitantly looked back at Lance, taking in the new…. features. Dark blue, almost black, scales ran along his arms, neck, and sides, leading to…. a tail? A long tail waded in the water, thin, cloth-like fins on either side and at the bottom. Scars littered the tail. Shiro looked at Hunk who wore a sad expression.

“It’s best if we leave him for now. He should be asleep for a while,” he muttered as he climbed out of the tank. 

Shiro glances at Lance, hesitating before following him. 

Allura lets Pidge go, moving to Hunk. “Hunk, what is going on?”

Hunk runs a hand through his hair. “Obviously, Lance isn’t human. And, honestly, he has done something extremely stupid.”

Keith stands with the help of Coran. “Like what? Lying to us all?” He snaps.

“He almost died!” Hunk snaps back, causing everyone to go silent, staring at him. Rubbing his face, he continued, “Lance is a merman, merperson, mer-whatever. His breed though, it can shift into a human form but that form shouldn’t be used for long periods of time. I made him promise me to at least shift forms in the showers and baths and it’s clear he hasn’t…”

Everyone turned to look at Lance who was now curled up at the bottom of the tank, asleep.

Shiro looks at Hunk, frowning. “What about his breathing problem?”

“Ah…That was his gills. They were trying to force themselves open.”

Pidge walks to the tank. “Why did you know about him?”

“We grew up together. That meaning, I’d going to a private cove on a beach and play with him. He found out about the Garrison from me and made his mind up. ‘I’ll be the first merman to reach the stars!’ he had told me. I couldn’t say no to that.”

“Why didn’t he tell us?”

“It wasn’t personal, it was just a habit.”

Allura and Coran look at each other before Allura asks, “This is not normal?”

Pidge turns, looking her. “None of this normal for us! But this! No one knew mermaids existed!”

Hunk shakes his head. “She's right. Very few knew, and those who did were sworn to secrecy. Our planet… As much as Lance and I want to go home, if the government found out, they would kidnap the merpeople. Do experiments on them. Some would use them as entertainment.”

Allura covered her mouth, eyes wide. “Why would anyone do that!”

Keith shrugs, leaning on the tank. “Because they can and they don’t care.”

Shiro watched as Lance opened his eyes, panic flashing across his face.  
“uh, Hunk?”

Hunk turns before cursing as he rushes to the tank just as Lance rams himself into glass. “Lance!” Hunk climbs into the water, moving out of Lance’s way as he tries to claw into him. “Lance, look at me!” He dives under, grabbing Lance’s face and bringing it close to his own. Lance blinks a few times before paling and making a few clicking sounds. Hunk just smiles before pointing up. He lets go of Lance’s face and swims up to the surface, breathing in deeply.

Lance bursts through the surface and grabbing Hunk’s face. “Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Hunk shakes his head, smiling. “Lance, they all know.”

“What?” He looks around and moves behind Hunk at the sight of the others. “I’m… going to have to explain myself, aren’t I?”

Shiro shakes his head. “Hunk already told us. You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to.”

Lance makes a small clicking noise and covers his mouth. Pidge grins and walks to the tank. “Aw! He’s happy about Shiro!” Her snickering didn’t last long as Lance splashed water all over her. “Hey!”

Shiro chuckled. “Enough, you two. Now, Lance, since we now know about this, I suggest staying in this form during resting time.”

Allura steps up next to Shiro. “I agree. While we do need to defend the universe, I will not risk your health in such a way.”

Lance looked between them before nodding. “I understand.”

Keith moves to him. “How are you breathing now if you were having trouble earlier?”

Lance tilts his head, showing pale lines going across his neck. “I can close them when I’m in this form. Them trying to open themselves up was a sign that I was hurting my body by staying in my human from.”

Keith just shakes his head. “And they say I’m the reckless one.”

“Stuff it, mullet.”

They grin at each other before Allura clears her throat. “I’m going to cancel training for today, and possibly tomorrow. I want Coran to check you over Lance, make sure there’s no damage.”

“Of course, princess”

She turns and starts to walk out before looking back. “Oh, and Lance? Your ears aren’t as hideous as they were in your human form.” With that, she leaves.

Lance turns red as he touches his slightly pointed ears.

“Wait…” Hunk starts, “Does that mean she thinks all our ears are hideous?”

Shiro just shakes his head, chuckling at his team before moving to Lance. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine, Shiro. Just a bit tired.”

“Well rest up. Do you need anything?”

“Nah. Hunk will probably sleep in here so I’m all set.”

“Okay. If you do need anything, have him come and get me.”

“Yes, dad.”

Shiro glares at Lance’s smug smirk before standing with a sigh and leaving the room. What was he going to do with his team?


End file.
